


Sebin

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Birthdays, Friends to Lovers, Fun, M/M, friends - Freeform, there MIGHT be some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent.I couldn’t think of a better title xDEither way enjoy some Sebin, it’s my birthday gift to you n_n
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Kudos: 11





	Sebin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent.  
> I couldn’t think of a better title xD  
> Either way enjoy some Sebin, it’s my birthday gift to you n_n

It’s mid March when Subin moves in with Sejun, it doesn’t take long since he doesn’t have much. At first Subin keeps his feelings to himself, since he isn’t sure if Sejun feels the same. But it’s soon out in the open when they’re having a few drinks, and chilling in their living room. Subin can’t stop the “hyung I love you” and, since he’s busy looking at the ceiling he doesn’t see the look on Sejun’s face. There’s a few things running through his mind, of course, he’s happy. He moves a little closer “I bet you didn’t know, that I love you too” that gets Subin’s attention. 

He sits up a little “seriously” Sejun laughs a little, “yes, seriously” it falls quiet. He soon joins him on the couch, “I think we’re missing something.” Subin thinks about it he tilts his head a little, “I don’t think so” he smiles a little slyly. Sejun looks at him “don’t be cheeky,” a few moments pass. Subin leans in close enough “why not,” that’s when Sejun takes the chance to kiss him. It becomes the perfect thing, after that they simply have a few more drinks and, relax. The next morning they talked, “when do you think we should tell our friends.”

Sejun thought about it “I think we should keep it to ourselves for a while,” Subin was happy with that. “Fair enough it might be fun to keep it a secret,” Sejun gave him a kiss before saying. “I wish I didn’t have to go to work,” they had a simple breakfast. "It's not like you'll be at work for the whole day," "that's true" Subin finished eating then added. "Besides I can send you plenty of messages to distract you," without trying his mind was filled with naughty thoughts. It was obvious when he blushed a little, "I can tell what you're thinking."

Sejun ended up stuttering a little, "n-no you can't" Subin laughed a little loudly. "You're so obvious hyung" it didn't help that, he continued with "I can make you blush in front of your co-workers." It fell silent "please don't" "but, that sounds so tempting." 

<3 <3 <3 <3

It’s Subin’s birthday weekend, Sejun wanted to do something special for him. 

“Since our friends have plans for tomorrow, would you like to do something tonight.” Subin felt happy just thinking about it, “not really” Sejun smiled a little. He closed the distance “what about if we went out for dinner, at your favourite restaurant.” That sounded so good Subin smiled a little, “I like that idea” “I knew you would.” It took them a little longer to get ready, since they decided to share a few kisses in between. “We’ll never be ready at this rate,” Subin turned away to grab a new shirt. He didn’t expect Sejun to wrap his arms around him.

“It’s not my fault that I can’t get enough of you,” Subin blushed furiously “t-that’s not helping.” It fell quiet as Sejun kissed his temple “I know,” after a couple of minutes they continued getting ready. It was only a little busy in the restaurant, not that it mattered. They ended up at a table in the corner, with a little bit of privacy which worked well. Since Sejun couldn’t stop looking at his boyfriend, Subin couldn’t stop blushing. Even as he hid behind his menu, “you need to stop staring.”  “Not gonna happen” he should have realized that, dinner was perfect.

Afterwards it was Subin’s idea to get ice cream, as they slowly headed home. Sejun asked; “when did you realize your feelings changed,” Subin took his time. “At a party last year after you kept clinging to me,” Sejun blushed a little “oh my god.” They made their way through the park, “what about you” it fell quiet for a moment. It was clear “it was your birthday last year, when it was towards the end of the party. And you fell asleep in my arms,”  Subin wasn’t sure what to say, he certainly hadn’t expected that. It was obvious he felt a little shy.

The next morning Subin was aware their friends were messaging him, since his phone wouldn't stop going off. Sejun moved a little "aren't you going to answer your phone," it fell quiet for a moment. Subin was determined to ignore it, he felt perfectly content lying against him. "Nope they can wait" naturally, he wasn't surprised "fair enough." Subin thought that Sejun had fallen asleep again, but that wasn't the case "it is your birthday after all." Subin hid his face a little "I know," things changed a little with "would you like your present now or later."

That definitely caught his attention, he couldn't help but, ask. "The real question is; is it for my eyes only," Sejun decided to tease him a little. "It's possible" that caused Subin to laugh a little, he moved away just enough. "And now that you've brought it up, I think it's only fair I have it now." Sejun smiled happily he kissed him quickly, "alright" with that he got up to retrieve it. 

<3 <3 <3 <3

It’s time for Sejun’s birthday.

Subin had come up with an idea, one that would make Sejun's birthday a memorable one. He waited until his boyfriend was settled in the living room, instead of sitting next to him he sat on his lap. Sejun didn't mind "hyung" silence followed, then "hmm" “I have an idea for your birthday." That caught his attention he looked at him, "and what might that be." Subin blushed a little as he moved a little, "it might involve the two of us _and_ the bed." Sejun smirked a little "my Subinnie isn't so innocent after all," he began to feel a little embarrassed "hyung you're ruining it."

He's quick to add; "I don't think I am," he decides to kiss Subin's neck. "How did you come up with this idea," this is where he _tries_ to hide. His plan doesn't work since Sejun is holding onto him, in the end, he gives up and says. "I had a dream about it" he doesn't miss the smile on his face, "how did it start" Subin takes a deep breath. "With us making out here" it only takes a few seconds, before Sejun kisses him. Subin ends up straddling him which, makes it easier. As their kisses become passionate, he begins to roll his hips. They both moan. 

(I couldn’t think of any more for this T_T)

It’s the following day he wakes up to find that, there’s something waiting for him. As he slowly wanders out, he sees that there’s a set up in the kitchen. He’s surprised to see how much Subin had done, it helped that he was distracted. Since Subin had the chance to walk up behind him, “so, what do you think.” Sejun smiled as he looked at him, “I think you are amazing.” He was quick to kiss him “happy birthday,” he smiled a little more “thank you.”

<3 <3 <3 <3

It’s a slightly chilly evening thanks to the snow, but that didn’t stop them from going out to enjoy their Friday night. It was Seungwoo who came up with the idea, of going out for dinner and to see a movie. He’s happy that it didn’t take much convincing for Sejun and, Subin to get on board. The four of them decided on the latest action flick, it was good that there weren’t too many people in the theatre. Instead of them sitting together, they opted to sit apart. Sejun and Subin sat towards the back, while Seungwoo and Seungsik sat a few rows ahead.

It wouldn’t have been hard to tell they all enjoyed it, since they couldn’t stop talking about it after it was over. As they walked from the cinema Seungwoo, couldn’t help but, notice there was something about Sejun and Subin. Of course, he could be wrong but, he has a feeling they’re together. He begins to pay attention to the little things they do, he’s not surprised that Seungsik hasn’t noticed yet. It’s quiet as they reach the diner, since there aren’t many people inside. Once they’ve ordered they make their way to one of the booths. It’s like there’s a hint of something there, you’d have to be watching to see it.

Seungwoo waits for the right moment, to bring it up.

Things change a little when they get their food, it starts with Subin stealing a chip from Sejun’s plate. “Hey!” he looks at Subin, who’s grinning, “you can’t steal my food.” He’s quick to eat it “I just did,” Sejun shouldn’t be all that surprised. As he has a chip of his own, he says; “you’re lucky I love you.” They’re both oblivious to the fact that, Seungwoo and Seungsik are watching them. That’s when Subin _tries_ to take another one, but Sejun slaps his hand “no more.” They’re both smiling a little “why not,” he attempts to stay in control. It falls quiet for a moment then, Seungwoo says something.

“I’m curious are you two dating,” it’s pretty obvious that they are. They take a moment before looking at them, Sejun simply says; “yes, we are.” That causes them to ask; "why didn't you say anything," Subin is the one that says; "we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while." 

<3 <3 <3 <3

They wait a few more weeks, before telling their friends.

It's a beautiful so, they make plans to spend the day outside. Part of it is because they want to go to the fair, that's being held in the park. They all do their own thing before, they meet up for lunch. Subin is determined to buy his boyfriend something, Sejun simply wants to tease him a little. Both Seungwoo and Seungsik think that, they're being obvious. Not that their friends have even noticed, they're too busy looking at everything. By the time they are all done they get set up at one of the tables, away from the fun of the fair.

By the time they sit down Subin leaning against Sejun, pretty much becoming one with him. Not that Sejun minds but, somehow that doesn't make it clear. Chan does his best to make things interesting, as he begins eating he asks. "Sejun are you ever going to date, or do I need to set you up." Naturally, he takes his time thinking about this, the last thing he needs is a blind date. He has some of his food before, letting Subin have some "no, I don't need you to set me up." Then he adds; "and as for me dating I'm already taken," so casually. 

That caught their attention, it was then Subin put it out there. "I think they need more than that," Sejun looked at him with a sly smile "what did you have in mind." Seungwoo quietly says; "wait for it," Seungsik laughs a little then it happens. Subin kisses him a little roughly, "there it is" Hanse looks at him. "I'm guessing you knew" they both nod, Seungsik adds; "for a few weeks now." It isn't long before Sejun laughs a little, thanks to Subin "you really like kissing my neck don't you." A few moments pass then "yes, I do" it falls quiet.

Then they hear a chorus of "ew" from Chan, Hanse and Byungchan. Chan asks the obvious question of; "how long have you been dating," Subin is more than happy to say; "almost three months now." 


End file.
